


call and answer

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary's finally catching up on her voicemail, is exhausted from training and talking to her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call and answer

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/690078.html)

Clary's finally catching up on her voicemail, is exhausted from training and talking to her mother. While she's happy beyond belief that she's safe now, it doesn't change that she lied to her for her entire life, and Clary can't just make those feelings go away. Halfway through the voicemails, she gets the first one from Maureen:  
  
 _Hey Clary- I haven't heard from you or Simon in a few days. Is everything okay? Call me._  
  
The next one is from Maureen too, the next day:  
  
 _Clary, I'm really worried. Simon's Mom and Rebecca don't know where he is, and no one's answering your doorbell. I even tried calling your mom and left her a really awkward message that we can laugh about once I know you're safe. Call me, please?_  
  
And then there's more and more, all of the remaining messages from Maureen. They're getting more worried as Clary feels increasingly guilty, the last message of Maureen swearing she'll find her.  
  
Clary's thumb hesitates before hitting call, trying to think of what she _can_ say to Maureen. She can say she's safe and… and that's pretty much it. No good excuse comes to mind, and before her anxiety can finish manifesting, Clary hits call, stomach twisting in on itself.  
  
Maureen doesn't answer, her phone must be off, going straight to voicemail. Clary hangs up quickly, can't help but imagining demons visiting Maureen. Demons _hurting_ -  
  
Isabelle's room is empty, and Clary belatedly remembers that Izzy went to visit Meliorn an hour ago. Clary leaves a note in her own room in case anyone goes looking for her, but she's pretty sure Alec's also busy. He didn't answer Clary's knocking, and Clary can't waste any more time hoping for backup in case something is happening to Maureen.  
  
.  
  
Clary was prepared to find Maureen being attacked or missing, had tried to mentally prepare herself for the worst. She wasn't ready to find Maureen's room covered in notes and theories on what or where her and Simon are. It's the sweetest and saddest thing, and Clary finds herself calling Maureen again, sure of her words this time.  
  
“Maureen I'm standing in your room and-”  
  
“You're here!” Maureen exclaims from the doorway, and they rush at each other, a tight hug, and all Clary can feel is relief.  
  
“I was so worried about you,” Clary starts.  
  
“You? I've been freaking out! What's going on? Is Simon okay?”  
  
“Yeah, we're both fine. Stuff's gotten-” Clary pauses, eyes catching on a post-it note that says _dragons?_ “-weird. Um, how did you think of this stuff?”  
  
Maureen looks a little embarrassed, but still asks, “So vampires or aliens? Those are my two best guesses.”  
  
“Aliens?” Clary echoes, humor fading as she realizes she has to ask Izzy if aliens are real too.  
  
Maureen shrugs, looking a little more comfortable. “Well you have no family except for your mother. I told you that was weird.”  
  
“You aren't afraid of me,” Clary says, needs a confirmation, is feeling a little afraid of herself when she reads some of her post-it notes.  
  
“I know my best friend would never hurt me,” Maureen says, leaning in. Cupping Clary's cheeks, she adds, “Whatever it is, I swear, I'll be right here.”  
  
And Clary doesn't care if it's breaking a rule or whatever, she can't not tell Maureen. Maureen, gorgeous Maureen who's still waiting on a response, is still holding her face close. There's only a few inches between their lips, Clary could- but she shouldn't. Not until they've talked at least, but Clary _wants_.  
  
Maureen's mouth is coming closer and it doesn't make sense, Clary's sure she hasn't moved- yanks her gaze up. Maureen's eyes are near closed, and then they're kissing and it's _nothing_ like the time in fifth grade they had a sleepover with just the two of them. Maureen's soft and warm and Clary is lost in her.  
  
Maureen stops the kiss all too quickly, cold rushing in where her hands and mouth were. “Now,” she says with a sly smile, “no more kisses until I hear everything.”  
  
Clary lets out a tiny breathless laugh, “You drive a hard bargain. Okay, it's a long story though. I'll make you some food?”  
  
Maureen snorts, “Unless it's one of your new powers, all you can cook are eggs.”  
  
“Omelets coming right up,” Clary says, sticking her tongue out. “So remember the blonde guy I saw but you couldn't?”  
  
Maureen's smile is small as they head to the kitchen, “Yeah.”  
  
“That's my long lost brother.”  
  
“Oh shit.”  
  
Clary laughs, feeling lighter than she has since this whole mess started. “Yeah, so when I got home that night...”


End file.
